Tell me
by psyenceXX
Summary: hide's girlfriend's parents don't like the idea of her spending Christmas away from home,so hide just has to kidnap her...and they spend Christmas together,just like hide had always wanted to. Please review :) hidexOC


It was another cold day in december. They blue sky turned into a fluffy grey blanket,heavy dark clouds covereing it's blue stilness.

I let out a silent chuckle as I read the message I recieved minutes ago. The corner of my lips curled into a gleeful smile before I sat on my unmade bed and leaned back on a bunch of soft pillows,my eyes fixed onto the large screen of my Iphone.

„_I know your family was so enthusiastic about singing Christmas carols with you tonight...and I am sure they'll be equally thrilled when you tell them your rebellious boyfriend plans to steal you away for the night__ I'll pick you up at eight. "_

My eyes were running over the small text on the screen over and over again,my heart skipping a beat with every line. However,Hideto was right...my parents weren't very keen on me passing Christmas with anyone else but them,and I knew they'd be making a fuss about it this year too.I knew it wouldn't make any difference because my heart always led to hide,in a way or another.

I got up from the bed and stepped in front of the mirror,untying my long dark hair. I watched as the chocolate-brown locks fell on my shoulders,reaching all the way to my rump.

_Natural...yeah,he likes that best-_I thought to myself as I run my hand through my hair.

Keeping that in mind,I quickly undressed and stepped under the warm water of the shower.

I closed my eyes as I let the water warm up my body and relax my tensed muscles. I laughed to myself when remembering how nervous I had been last Christmas when hide unexpectedly showed up at my house,thinking I was alone,yelling „Allright baby,let's do it!" at the top of his lungs after he invaded the house like a screaming maniac...of course,he couldn't have known my whole family had gathered in the living room. Needless to say,my father nearly killed him.

hide's methods were quite unique...and so was he. Perhaps that's what intrigued me the most when I met him,four years ago. I still remembered the feeling I had when I first saw him. His presence filled the room with a warm feeling,his contagious laughter shaking my heart.

I was standing in front of the mirror,observing myself once again. I was wearing a red knitted sweater with a big white star in the middle,grey tights...and of course,my red converse all star shoes couldn'tmiss,along with the grey scarf hide bought for me on my birthday. Suddenly,my eyes slipped to the right,glancing at the big poster above my bed. Sometimes I just couldn't take my eyes off him. I'd stare at that poster for hours,trying to remember how this had happened...how I ended up being the girlfriend of Japan's best guitarist.

Lost in thoughts,I didn't hear a car horn that was constantly being blown on the street...untill a familiar voice broke through the silence in my head and sped up the beating of my heart.

„_-chan,your neighbors are going to chop my head off if you don't hurry up and come down!"

I rushed to the opened window,leaning out of it.

hide was driving a red open-car with black seats,for which I was sure wasn't his or from any of his friends or band collegues.

„I'll be right there!" I shouted to him with a smile on my face,quickly closing the window and rushing downstairs in hope my parents wouldn't come back from ice-skating in that exact moment. I left a note for them on the kitchen table,aware my asking for forgiveness because I had gone with hide without them knowing it wouldn't be of help when I'd come back home.

Before I had time to step outside of the house,a pair of gentle hands welcomed me in a warm and lovable embrace. Iput my hands on his chest,rubbing my palm against the soft fabric of his green-white shirt.

„Aren't you cold?" I asked,feeling the warmth of his skin radiating through his shirt.

„Not really..this jacket is more than ..." hide put a finger on my chin and raised my head. I felt those warm eyes piercing through my skin,breaking through that strong wall of stone I had raised around my heart before meeting him...and taking over my heart.

„I have you to keep me warm,right?" he said with a smile before pressing a lustful kiss on my lips.

My hands slipped to his back,and I felt hide's lips curling into a smile as I tangled my fingers in his soft pink I could see where this was going,I slowly parted my lips from his.

„We have to hurry up if we don't wat to be cought by Mussolini and his wife."

We both laughed,aware my parents were going to dislike him even more after this little „kidnapping" of his.

hide moved to the side,letting me pass. I found myself standing in front of a red cadillac,hundreds of red roses spreading on the black leather of the back seat.

„h-hide...did you buy all of this?" I asked in confusion.

„No sweetie,I robbed a florist on my way here." he said with a persuasive,serious tone in his voice.

„For my beautiful girlfriend..." he continued as he removed a strand of hair from my forehead with his cold fingers.

„You know,I won't forgive you if our date gets interrupted by the police and they drag you away."

„Don't worry...I have something else in store for us tonight."hide said before kissing my forehead and opening the door for me.

The lights of the city were thinning out as we drove out of the city,heading uphill to the city view park. The air was fresh and dry,just as if it was about to snow. I slipped my hands into the pockets of my grey coat,trying to warm them up. Hideto lifted the roof of the car and turned on the heating,noticing my trembling hands and legs. I pulled myself closer to him on the attached seats,wrapping ma hands around his chest and leaning onto his leaned his head onto mine,his eyes fixed onto the freeway.

We were sitting in silence as he was driving through the suburbs of Tokyo,without unnecessary words... just him and me,pressed together as the lights of the crowded streets were shining from the other side of the window.

I closed my eyes,letting the flame of our love spreading from my heart to my vessels to warm up my body and soul.

I didn't have much time for sleeping though. I heard hide's voice calling my name as I was clinging to his left arm. I slowly opened my eyes,feeling a gentle touch on my head.

„Hello there,sleeping beauty..." hide said with a smile while gently patting my head.

„Hideto...are we there yet?"

A sincere smile spread on his face as I spoke, unaccustomed to hearing his real name coming from my mouth so spontaneously.

„Look..." he said before looking ahead.

My eyes followed his,looking at the source of light lightening our sounds of the car horns and people talking were filling my ears as my eyes were focused onto the almost blinding lights of the city. I thought it was incredible how Tokyo was crowded even at Christmas night when people were supposed to be with their familyes and enjoy the warmth of their home...and yet,here I was-with Hideto Matsumoto in a most likely stolen car,my heart burning with love for this ten year older guitarist I had been together with for three years. But I knew that there was no other place on earth where I'd rather be spending Christmas at,and that I wouldn't want to spend it with anyone else but with hide.

As I was busy questioning people's Christmas spirit,hide was struggling with the champagne bottle.

„Here you go,my love..." hide finally handed me the glass of champagne before filling his own.

„To a successful and great new year... " I said as we raised our glasses.

„To us..." he whispered into my ear,his breath caressing my earlobe.

„Tell me hide,is this car the product of another drunken adventure of yours?" I asked after taking a sip from the glass.

hide chuckled,smiling.

„Naah...it was just a present from Sugizo."

his's hands pulled me into his embrace,both of us accustoming to the new position.

„He said-_Hideto,this is my present for _and you...just don't leave used condoms on the back seat._" he said,imitating Sugizo's rich throaty voice.

„You guys are disgusting..." I laughed.

After a moment of laughter I turned around to rest my head on hide's neck, pressing my face into the crook of his neck and feeling the scent of his perfume...my nose instantly recognising the musk fragnance. Unconsciously,I gently placed a warm kiss on his pale skin...feeling his pulse under my lips before I felt his head turning into my direction. I raised my sight,finding a pair of dark eyes glancing down at me under beautiful long lashes.

While tracing the corner of my lips with his finger,hide's other hand pulled me closer to him,pressing our eager bodies together while our hearts were trembling with desire.I could feel his strong body against mine as his breath was coming and going with mine,my hand slowly sliding down his chest and pressing on his nipple through his shirt. hide's silent moan muffled against my mouth as I started rubbing on the bud and his hand slid under my shirt.

Moving his lips from mines,he started kissing one side of my neck,leaving wet marks on my fragile skin. I wrapped my arms around him and tangled my fingers in his hair,melting under his gentle touches and passionate kisses.

„Let's move to the back seat..." hide whispered in a low voice,panting lightly.

I nodded in response before he lowered the front seat,allowing me to pass. I lay onto the black seat,my skin itching on the cold leather beneeth us. I could feel his fragile yet manly body against mine as he kissed away my nervousness,the only thing separating our bodies being our warm breaths.

His innocent and sometimes shy character suddenly turned into cute dominance as his hands were roaming all over my body,refusing to leave even the smallest part of my skin untouched...unpleased. At once,hide positioned his right arm above my head when smirking contently.

„The most beautiful creature on earth..." he whispered before placing a wet kiss on my lips,sliding his tongue into my mouth and gently teasing mine.

I held him tightly,like a baby holds onto it's new toy...affraid something might take this angel away,affraid I might end up alone with only the memory of this everlasting love I felt for him...


End file.
